Without Him
by EmmaCanno
Summary: This story has the same idea as the story New Beginnings but I don't want to give to much away. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based off of New Beginnings if you have not read it you should. **

Emma looked down at the casket and could feel the tears sliding down her face. She has been crying for 3 weeks since he died, and she had to go all the way to Australia where his family and friends are. She looked down at her wedding ring she remembers when he proposed.

_*flashback_

"_Oh I love you, you know I adore this restaurant" Emma told him_

_He took her to their favorite restaurant for their 1 year anniversary_

"_Well only the best for you Em"_

_She orders __Lasagna Fritta and Jax got Garlic Rosemary Chicken that had a great meal and Jax cracked a couple jokes just so he could see her smile._

_For dessert they ordered Apple Tuscan Bread Pudding it had beautiful presentation and on the side there was the most gorgeous ring Emma had seen in her life, Jax picked up the ring and got down on one knee and starts his speech that her has recited 100 times in the last week_

"_Emma I know it has been only a year but I know in my heart that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you're the most amazing person I have ever met and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, I would fly around the world to be with you, anything you ever need I would do whatever it takes to get make you happy, so will you marry me?" Jax fished his proposals by this time Emma is already in tear_

"_YES! Of course I will marry you" he picked her up by the waist and gave her a long passionate kiss they could hear people around them clapping._

She was always so happy when she was with him they have had so many milestones she loved their wedding it was big and full of glitter but they had another big milestone she looked down at her stomach she could see her baby bump at 4 mounts then she thought about how see told him

_*flashback_

"_Em are you sure you don't have to flu and if you do I don't want to be turned into a rabbit" Jax told Emma as she throws up in the toilet_

"_give it a day I bet it is just a 24 hour thing" Emma said but she knew what was going on she was late it has been 1 ½ weeks since her period and she thinks she is pregnant but she need to be sure before she told Jax_

"_okay I have to go to work but call me if you need anything, I'll get some of the chicken soup you like from the deli you like on the way home" Jax told her she gave him a smile and watched him walk out the door and pulled out her phone and called her best friend_

"_Andi I need your help, how fast can you get here…...and with a pregnancy test?"_

"_I'm on my way be there in 15"_

_She waited for andi, she heard a knock and the door then andi come in_

"_I have it, are you sure" Andi asked_

"_I have never been this late" she took the test and when into the bathroom_

_10 minutes later there hear the timer go off and look at the test_

_It was positive_

"_What I'm I going to do me and jax just got married a month ago I don't even know how many kids he wants" she said almost crying andi goes up to her and hugs her_

"_don't worried jax will be so happy when he finds out and you're going to be a great mom" they hugged for a little longer and decided to watch a movie in the bedroom and fell fast asleep_

_Jax came into the house he couldn't work he was too worried about his Em, he went into the bedroom and saw em and andi on the bed sleeping. He always loved how close they were he went to the bathroom to take a shower and on the counter was a pregnancy test that read positive, he froze 'what if it's Andi's' he thought 'but em was throwing up a tell tale sign that someone could be pregnant, was he ready to be a father, was he going to end up like his dad and his child fear him and what about em is she ready to be a mom and start a family' just a few moments ago andi had woken up and had to go to the bathroom she walks in to the bathroom and see jax with the test she does not know where to say so jax says something for her_

"_Is this your or is it Emma's" he asked_

_Andi had two option to said it was her and give Em some time to think about how she is going to tell jax but that could backfire and be bad or just say that it's Emma and let jax thing about it but that is probably not how Emma want him to be told she takes a minute to think about it._

"_It's Emma's but don't tell her I told you, let her tell you her own way"_

"_I'm going to be a dad, but what if I'm bad at time"_

"_You're not going to be a bad dad, you and Em are great and so will be great parents"_

_That were there for a couple minutes and they decided to go get soup for Emma._

_When Emma woke up Andi was gone. Emma thought about how she was going to tell Jax she can't wait she needs to tell him, he has the right to know. It not like he would be that mad they just got married that is what it about to start a family. Just then Jax and Andi walk in the door laughing about something, they saw Emma she looks upset_

"_Ok well I'll just be going text you guys later" Andi said as she make her way out the door_

"_Jax we need to talk, there is something I have to tell you"_

"_Emma I know I found the test in the bathroom and I'm happy"_

"_You are" she asked_

"_Yes" he got close to her "I love you and I know that I will love the baby with all my heart" he gave her a hug and then they kissed_

Emma is wondering why she is putting herself through this the pain of remembering all the great moments but then there was the worst of all the night he dies and it was all her fault

**OK that was chapter 1 YAY comment what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma is wondering why she is putting herself through this the pain of remembering all the great moments then there was the worst of all the night he dies and she thought it was all her fault

*_flashback _

_At 3 months pregnant you could start to see Emma's baby bump _

"_How's my little girl doing in there" jax said in a high pitched voice rubbing her stomach _

"_Stop calling it "girl" we don't know what it is yet"_

"_I have a feeling that it is a girl" Jax retorted _

"_Well I think it's a boy and I'm the mom and they're usually right about this and if it's your "wizard sense" then yeah I'm definitely right" Emma giggled _

"_Wow that was a low blow let's go to bed its 11 and you need your rest" jax said shutting off the light._

"_Wait, can you go to the store and get me 2 peanut butter cookies and ice cream and then make it into a sandwich" Emma asked and then gave him a kiss on the cheek try to convince him _

"_Okay fine but you're going to have to make it up later"_

"_Okay" she smirked he got up "thank you!" she said as he walked away_

_Jax went down to the garage and started his dirt bike Emma hated it but let him keep it._

_when he went to the store and got the peanut butter cookies, chocolate cookies ,two just in case, and some vanilla ice cream it was midnight by now and it was getting quite dark outside, he was driving home and did not see semi truck it all happen so fast there was just a shock of pain _

_It was 5 in the morning and Emma was just waking up she looked around and she didn't see jax and he is never up before her and his side of the bed looked like it was not slept on but there were times where he would crash in this study she look there, everything was the same as it was last night she went down stairs and if he was up this early he would have make coffee and the coffee pot was empty many thing we're going on her mind 'he could have gone running he like to run it helps clear his mind or swimming he loves to do that'_

_but then she went to the garage and saw that his bike was not there 'what is happening where is he" she thought about the last time he used it, it must have been last night when she asked him to go to the store so she went in to the kitchen to see if there are the cookies or ice cream to see if he even came home. she went in to the kitchen and there was no cookies or ice cream ok now she was getting really worried she need to do something so she called the only person who would know what to do at this time Andi she found her phone and dialed her number and it rang 3 times before anyone picked it up _

"_Hello" Andi sounded groggy_

"_Andi, jax didn't come home last night I'm really worried have you heard anything from him"_

"_Sorry Em I haven't heard from him, where was he last"_

"_I asked him to go to the store and get me some ice cream and he went on the death trip…..what if he got into an accident" at this point Emma had terrier in her voice _

"_Hey don't think like that ok I'll call some of my friends and see if they have heard of any one that fits Jax's disruption"_

"_Thanks and can you not say it like that 'jax's disruption' it sounds like you going to find him washed up on the shores of Miami"_

"_Sorry text me if you hear anything from him" Andi was about to hang up then a thought came to mind "Wait Em have you tried a locator spell?" Andi asked _

"_Oh I didn't think about that my mind is in the frites"_

_Emma casted the spell but nothing happen, this just gave her more disappointment and made her more worried "It didn't work something must have happened or be blocking my spells"_

"_Sorry Em guess will just have to do it the old fashioned way I'll call if I hear anything" Andi said as she hung up _

_Emma spent the next hour looking at the phone hoping that jax will call. _

_Later the doorbell rang she quickly got up to answer it, at the door was a woman in a suit _

"_Hello?" Emma asked_

"_Hello are you Emma Novoa"_

"_Yes, who are you"_

"_I'm with Miami police department" she said and pulled out her badge "can I come in" she asked _

"_Um, yes come in and have a sit" Emma told her a she lead her into the house and they sat across from each other_

"_I'm sorry to tell you there was an accident" as soon as Emma heard those words she could feel the tears forming _

"_Was it my husband is he ok" Emma asked panicked _

"_I'm afraid that your husband didn't make it, he was in a car crash and died on impact" those words 'didn't make it' hit Emma like a ton of bricks and she started to sob this could not be happening she need him, he was her husband, the father to her unborn child and the love of her life she did not know what she was going to do without him _

"_NO there has to be a mistake he can't be gone I can't live without him" _

"_We found his ID but we do need you to come down to the station to confirm that is infect him, I can take you if you want"_

"_um sure I would appreciate a ride" Emma said but what was really going on in her mind was that she thought that maybe there was a chance that is was not him maybe someone took his wallet and then got in a crash _

_. . . . ._

_They pulled up to the station, the officer led her in, and she took her into a room where they can see the dead bodies. There was a body on a table with a sheet over it the officer gave the person in the room a nod and they lifted the sheet and she saw the body and it was jax. _

_This is not what she wanted to see, she wanted to see someone that she has never seen before so there was hope that he was still out there, she would have rather found him drunk with a black eye in a bar somewhere then in here on a table. _

_She broke out in tear again, she doesn't know how to work without him, and she can't remember the last time that he was not there for her _

_But then another thought came to mind she was going to have to raise their baby without him, she'll be a single mom, and their child will never get to know his father._

_Emma ran out of there she could not look at him anymore she just ran and ran as fast as she could but be pregnant and all she gets tired way more easily now, she got to the life tower at the beach side 7 to she sat on the sand and just cried a little bit more, soon her phone started to buzz she read it, it was Andi she answer it _

_"Hello" Emma answer with a shaky voice _

_"Emma a friend just called me for the Police station and told me they were worried about you, that you ran out of there crying, what happened?"_

_"He's gone, andi they just had me go down there to look to see if it was really him, it was a car crash" she couldn't finished without crying, you could heard andi stutter on the other line. _

_she didn't know what to think jax was one of her best friends, he was the brother she never had and they had the best relationship they were all was laughing together and she can't imagine her life without jax she feel tears go down the side of her face but then it hit her EMMA she just lost the love of her life. the father to her unborn baby, Andi relived that she has to be strong for Emma, she don't have her rock anymore so she needs to be there for her. She holds back the tears and clears the crying in her throat _

"_Em where are you I'll come and get you"_

"_I'm at the beach, life tower 7"_

"_Okay I'm on my way don't move" Andi said as she hung up and Emma did just that she did not move a muscle she just sat there look at the ocean. _

_Andi got there found Emma and they got in the cat to go back to Emma place the whole way there Emma was a she just sat there looking out the window because if she thought about __him__ she would just start crying and andi understood that because she know if they were to talk about him then she would start to cry too and that was not what Emma need right now._

_They got home and andi took Emma to her room but as soon as she walked in so many memories hit her and she started crying andi saw that is was hurting he to be in there so she lead her out into the living room on to the couch andi when to make tea and Emma just sat there she did not want to look around the house because she know that she would see their wedding photos of the picture of the baby's ultrasound the jax framed, she just looked at the wall the most blank wall that they had in the house. _

_Andi had finished making the tea she sat next to Emma gave a her the tea she sat there and leaded on andi shoulder for comfort and sat her head on top of lemmas _

"_It's my entire fault he would still be here if it was not for me"_

"_Em you can't think like that it was not your fault"_

"_No if we had just gone to bed we could have snuggled all night and everything would be fine" _

"_Emma no it was not it was the driver that hit him, he was probably drunk"_

"_That doesn't really make me feel better he is still gone"_

"_It oks would you rather have never known him or get to have all these great memories with him" _

"_The great memories" she said as she rubbed the stomach _

_**Chapter 2 **____** ok so next chapter I will be intruding the baby but I don't know which name I want so I want you guys to decide ok there are 4 name I like comment which one**_

_**Maria **_

_**Liana/Leah **_

_**Ivy **_

_**Rebecca **_


End file.
